immcfandomcom-20200213-history
ISO
ISO is an American multinational car maker owned by IMMC with it's headqarters in California. ISO was founded by the Starks family's ICM in 1997, merging with MSX Automotive International in 2010 to form IMMC. Under IMMC MSX acquired 40% of ISO and in return ICM took 20% of MSX, much like Renault-Nissan. ISO uses and has always used MSX suspension and drivetrain to create cars with unique interior and exterior designs. In 2010, MSX began distributing ISOs internationally. History ICM first aproaced MSX in 1996 looking for a technology suppllier after they were rejected by various US-owned car makers. MSX Automotive International (MAI) saw in IMC an oppurtunity to sell cars based on their Australian and European designs in America which MNA (MSX North America) had stubbornly rejected. MSX's Australian owners felt they have common ground with ICM, becuase both were family businesses with a genuine passion for cars and a desire to make great cars and not just great profits. ISO's first car was the Icon, a compact sedan using the MSX ST2's RWD platform and 2.0L four cylinder. The car as oringinally intended to be FWD, but unlike rival car makers, MAI could offer a compact RWD platform which would set the car apart from it's rivals and get people to take notice of this new company. A restyled Icon was expoorted to continental Europe from 1998-2000 as the MSX ST2 sedan. The second ISO was the Areg, a compact AWD sports coupe derived from the MSX ST3's platform and a sales success for ISO, allowning them to expand into full size trucks and SUVs. with MSX 4x4's input and expertise in building trucks that set the standard in off road capability and body customisation, combined with ICM's knowledge of what the modern American truck and SUV buyer wants and demands. These new models meant that MAI's Smyrna plant could no longer keep up with demand, so a new factory in California closer to ICM's headquarters was opened. In 2002, ISO introduced the second generation Icon, which was a US market version of the C30 MSX ST2, as well as the Iked sedan, a full sized car aimed at the Chevrolet Impala, but due to MAI's platform restrctions, it was rear wheel drive. Using the MAI LSC-II platform in the Iked allowed ISO to make the RWD M18 coupe. Had the Iked not been released, MAI would have shut down the Detroit factory, instead it was sold to ICM, who used to produce the Iked and Icon. The M18 was made in a plant in San Diego, using parts supplied from Detroit. 2006 Saw the introduction of the Leto compact SUV and second generation Areg, based on the then current MSX CT3 platform, which was first used in the 2003 MSX ST3. This was ICM's first major mistake. In order to release the Leto and Areg sooner and cheaper, ICM chose not to use the all new CML platform coming in 2007, which would cause problems later on. In 2007 ISO launched the second generation Iked, another successful car, based on MSX's LSC-III platform, the final and most acoplished installment the LSC platform family, which will be wound up in late 2013. 2007 also saw ICM's truck and SUV program reach it's second generation. This generation is being produced today as the Omega Landstalker. ICM ran into trouble in 2008, when MSX officially ended it's CT3 chassis production, leaving ICM to continue alone on a new production line at their Detroit factory. This proved an expensive exercise, made worse by the fact that the two cars using the platform were considered niche models which couldn't achive the required sales volumes. 2008 also saw the new Icon, a car that was visually different to the MSX ST2, allowing MSX to sell the ST2 in America, which was a mistake from both companies, as it only resulted in two virtually identical cars from the same company competing against each other. ICM was officially killed off in 2009, after the company's president suffered from health problems. MAI, which owned 40% of ISO at the time bought 11% of ISO belonging to ICM, gaining majority control and becoming IMMC. Iko Starks (Owner of ITCM, and heir to ICM) inherited the funds from the sale in 2010 and used them and the 49% ownership of ISO to set up ITCM. His share in ISO and a partnership with IMMC gave him the access LA, San Diego and Detroit factories, and the rights to use the ISO name in North America. ITCM then bought the LA and San Diego factories and continued to share the Detroit line with MSX. In 2010, IMMC began distributing ISO cars and crossover SUVs in Australia and Europe, and released the Polish-built SC1 and Australian and German-built SC7 in 2011, both shared with ISO America, who made their own versions in Detroit. Then in 2011 sold his stake in ISO to fund the redevelopment of ITCM to create ICCM . ISO at first continued on as normal, but then production stopped when IMMC decided to shut down the Detroit factory and take some time to restructure and reposition ISO. IMMC took the Volkswagen Group's lead and decided that American and Chinese buyers want the same sorrt of cars, and they should produce those cars. In 2012, ISO North America-China reemmerged as a entry level premium brand, ained at Buick and Acura's market share.The Conoyed crossover SUV resumed production in Smyrna Tennesse and Shanghai China as the Atlas, making ISO the first IMMC or MAI brand to be sold in China, let alone produced there. In 2012 ISO introduced the Premier in North America, and the London globally. In North America and China, the London was joined by the Boston sedan. Today In 2013, ISO unveiled the Melbourne mid sized sedan, hatch and wagon, which has so far proved popular. ISO currently has a strong relationship with Omega, and the pair have developed a large crossover SUV and a muscle car together. The muscle car is sold as the ISO Coyote, and the ISO Venture SUV will be released soon. Neither will be avaliaible in North America. Their current model line up is as follows: *SC1 *London *Boston *Imola *Montreal *Melbourne *Atlas *SC7 *Coyote *Venture *Premier IPT IPT (ISO Performance Technology) is the performance division of ISO. IPT is based in Derbyshire, England, and produces high performance versions of the London, Melbourne and Coyote. The first IPT badged ISO was the London 270 IPT.